Un chien au service secret de KaibaCorp
by Kailyn Mei
Summary: Si on avait dit un jour à Jônouchi Katsuya qu'il deviendrait l'une des ombres super cool et super inquiétantes de Kaiba, il aurait ri avec incrédulité. Mais quand Isono lui offre un travail en tant que garde du corps personnel de Mokuba, il comprend que sa vie va changer drastiquement, et pas forcément de la meilleure des façons.
1. Prologue

_**Couverture par HerzyD'Ishtar, créée spécialement pour la version anglaise.**_

 _ **Note :** il s'agit de la traduction de _Among the KC Men in Black _de Inukisama. Si vous lisez en anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'originale (même si Inukisama elle-même a relu et validé la traduction). Traduire va assez vite, donc quand j'aurai rattrapé la version anglaise, n'hésitez pas à aller réclamer chez elle._

 _Pour la paraphraser, elle ne possède pas YGO (et moi non plus), les personnages pourront parfois être OOC (nous aimons tous dad!isono), mais elle essaye de coller autant que possible à leur personnalité (même si je crains de l'inciter au contraire)._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jonouchi Katsuya tira nerveusement sur le col de sa chemise, tout en regardant à gauche et à droite afin d'être sûr que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir avec lui. Il avait essayé de s'habiller correctement pour l'occasion, mais le tissu, d'une texture inhabituelle, irritait sa peau. Sans parler du fait qu'il suait bien trop pour que ça soit agréable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étranger en ce lieu. Mais que faisait-il, au nom du ciel, à KaibaCorp ? Il en venait presque à regretter sa présence.

Avec sa chance, il verrait bientôt le manteau blanc familier apparaître au coin du couloir et serait condamné à une vie d'humiliations pour s'être aventuré dans ce putain d'immeuble. Il ne le voulait pas, bien sûr. Mais obtenir un travail était plus important que ce qu'il désirait, ce pour quoi il se trouvait là, alors il arrêta de couiner et resta assis sur sa saloperie de chaise en attendant qu'Isono se montre.

Il avait été surpris de recevoir un appel de l'assistant personnel et garde du corps de Kaiba. Que l'homme ait même son numéro l'avait presque fait flipper, mais il supposait que rien n'était plus normal. Jônouchi était certain qu'Isono était un fichu _man in black_ , avec tous les gadgets et supers pouvoirs venant avec ce travail. Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait hacker des satellites, organiser des événements internationaux sans broncher et sauver Mokuba de kidnappeurs deux fois par semaine en seulement dix minutes, trouver un numéro de téléphone devait être plus ou moins une promenade dans un parc empli de parterres fleuris et de petits lapins. Manquait plus que Bambi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Isono avait offert un travail à Jônouchi. Un véritable travail, sérieux, bien payé, avec une assurance santé complète et des tickets gratuits pour Kaibaland une fois par an. Le jeune homme avait cherché le piège. Cependant, il avait finalement décidé qu'à cheval donné on ne regarde pas la bride. Le cerbère de Kaiba était aussi enclin aux plaisanteries que son maître, en plus drôle. Ce qui signifiait que le piège devait être minime ou que, du moins, il serait clairement mentionné avant toute chose. Pas de surprise, donc. Et la paie étant phénoménale, Jônouchi avait de toute manière accepté sur-le-champ. Sa tête lui tourna avec les possibilités que cette somme pourrait lui donner, à commencer par un nouvel appartement, tout beau, tout propre, dans un quartier bien mieux fréquenté, et de la nourriture fraîche et de qualité trois fois par jour, tous les jours de la semaine. Rien que ça justifiait tous les risques.

Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi Isono aurait besoin de lui, cependant. Portier, peut-être ? Ou même un job manuel ? En tout cas, ce ne serait sûrement rien qui nécessite trop de cervelle. Le PDG de KaibaCorp aurait à signer son contrat, et ce gros con aurait, sans le moindre doute, une crise cardiaque à la pensée de confier un poste important à celui qu'il appelait le « corniaud » ou « un rat d'égout bon à rien ». Pour ces raisons, il n'y aurait sûrement pas d'ingénierie pour Jônouchi, ce que de toute façon il ne serait pas capable de faire. Peut-être qu'on lui donnerait un travail de testeur ? Ça, ça serait génial ! Tester les nouveaux équipements pour Duel Monsters serait un rêve devenu réalité pour le duelliste qu'il était.

Un bruit de pas approchant le tira de ses rêveries, et il vit Isono remonter le couloir dans sa direction, les mains derrière son dos, droit, sévère, intimidant. Jônouchi dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant sur la façon dont il devait le saluer. Cependant, l'homme en noir lui épargna cet effort en lui tendant la main.

— Bonjour, monsieur Jônouchi, dit-il formellement alors qu'ils se serraient la main. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement.

— Bonjour, Isono, et, ouais, pas de problème. Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez appelé. Vous me sauvez vraiment, là.

Katsuya fit de son mieux pour paraître poli. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec son impertinence habituelle et se jura même qu'il ne dirait rien d'irrespectueux sur Kaiba. Aussi fort que soit sa détestation du PDG, il travaillerait bientôt pour lui, si Isono le lui permettait. Il devait bien se conduire.

— Heureux d'être utile, répondit finalement le garde du corps. Mais il n'y a rien de plus normal. J'ai vu votre potentiel et je désire simplement améliorer les capacités et l'efficacité des employés de notre directeur. Or, il apparaît que votre profil est exactement ce que je recherchais. Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il se dirigea vers une porte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et les emmena dans un bureau ordinaire et décoré très simplement. Il s'assit et invita le jeune homme à en faire de même. Quand tous deux furent enfin face à face, Isono parla.

— J'irai droit au but, Monsieur Jônouchi, déclara-t-il en le dévisageant avec détermination. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez être fait pour KaibaCorp jusqu'à récemment.

Ça, Katsuya pouvait le comprendre aisément. Il ne pensait pas qu'il l'était lui non plus. Et malgré tout, le voilà, pour un entretien avec l'ombre de Kaiba.

— Je n'ai commencé à m'intéresser à vos capacités que lorsque je vous ai vu lors du tournoi de Battle City, continua l'homme, et quand j'ai constaté votre résistance et votre courage face au danger. Cependant, prenez garde : le courage n'est pas une qualité que je recherche pour elle-même, mais vous avez témoigné d'un aspect particulier de celui-ci. Pour faire court, vous avez montré que vous étiez plutôt compétents dans les champs du combat physique, à mains nues, et dans le sauvetage. Une chose que je respecte, et que je recherche dans les candidats depuis longtemps.

Jônouchi craignait de comprendre où tout cela allait les mener. Isono poursuivit.

— J'ai fait des recherches sur votre passé. Et j'ai découvert que vous veniez d'un milieu peu privilégié et que vous aviez appartenu à un gang il y a de cela quelques années. Pour ces raisons, je suppose que vous avez des connaissances étendues du monde criminel ou que, du moins, vous avez déjà une certaine expérience. Vous avez des réflexes rapides, une attitude téméraire mais généreuse, beaucoup d'énergie et un bon instinct. Vous êtes en forme et en bonne santé, solide comme un roc, et vos coups atteignent toujours leur cible. Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez fidèle et protecteur envers vos amis et vos proches, digne de confiance quand nécessaire, et brave. Et pour compléter votre profil, vous connaissez notre directeur et monsieur Kaiba, et ils vous connaissent. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas dans les meilleurs termes, mais je suppose que vous êtes aussi proches que possible d'un ami pour lui, si l'on considère les relations du directeur. Et vous avez même été jusqu'à sauver monsieur Kaiba deux fois, ce dont je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant. C'est la meilleure des références pour ce travail.

Au départ furieux d'avoir été sujet à une enquête approfondie, Jônouchi court-circuita quand il entendit Isono mentionner lui, Kaiba et le mot « ami » dans une même phrase. Il éclata presque de rire à cette pensée. Lui, être ami avec le compte en banque sur pattes ? Quand les poules auraient des dents. Cependant, il n'exprima pas ses pensées à haute voix. Il n'était pas l'homme qui portait un pistolet à sa ceinture et il savait d'expérience que son interlocuteur était très sensible sur tout sujet concernant son employeur bien aimé. Alors il maîtrisa son expression du mieux qu'il put.

— Quel genre de travail vous me proposez ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Isono arqua un sourcil, comme s'il était surpris que le blond n'ait pas encore deviné, puis laissa échapper un « hum » pensif.

— Compte tenu de votre passif et de vos qualifications, je pense que c'est évident, monsieur Jônouchi. Sous ma supervision directe, vous deviendrez un membre estimé de l'équipe de sécurité entourant les Kaiba. C'est en quelque sorte un travail demandant une grande polyvalence, puisque le directeur souhaite que son personnel excelle dans nombre de choses, mais…

— Attendez, coupa Katsuya avec incrédulité, vous voulez dire que je vais devenir comme vous ? Un…

Il chercha le terme adéquat. « Fidèle toutou » était injurieux et n'aurait pas suffi à décrire sa pensée. Ni garde du corps. Après quelques secondes, il trouva finalement quelque chose.

— Un _man in black_ ?

Isono éleva ses sourcils en entendant ça. Un man in black ? Comment ça ?

Le blond rougit et buta sur les mots pour expliquer.

— C'est juste que vous portez un costume noir et des lunettes noires, et vous avez une sacrée « poker face », vous ressemblez à ces _men in black_ du film. Ils sont cool, je dis pas le contraire, ils ont tous ces gadgets et machins, et ils conduisent une voiture très sympa. Je…

— Je comprends, l'interrompit son aîné. Je connais le film. Hmm. Même si je n'ai jamais songé à nous en ces termes, je dois avouer que ça peut-être une comparaison appropriée. Du moins, pour l'aspect cool.

Isono essayait-il d'être drôle ? C'était difficile à dire, puisque ces putains de lunettes cachaient ses yeux. Toutefois, ses lèvres semblèrent trembler et s'incurver durant un bref instant. Ou peut-être Katsuya l'avait-il imaginé.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, pour répondre à votre question, oui. J'aimerais vous embaucher et vous entraîner pour devenir l'un d'entre nous, ce qui signifie que je voudrais vous enseigner tout ce que je sais pour devenir l'ombre de monsieur Kaiba, tout comme je suis celle du directeur.

— Oh. Woh. C'est…

Incroyable ? Impossible ? Complètement flippant ? Jônouchi ne savait plus. Son visage dut révéler son débat intérieur, cependant, car l'autre laissé échapper un léger rire. Le jeune homme en sursauta. D'abord, on lui offrait le plus étrange et dangereux des jobs de tout l'univers, et, ensuite, il entendait Isono glousser. D'ici peu, il se rendrait compte que Kaiba se tenait derrière la porte, à l'attendre dans un costume à froufrous d'un rose fluo avec une sucette géante dans la main et un sourire énorme et brillant… Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Non, c'était une idée bien trop effrayante, et il la chassa le plus loin possible pour se concentrer sur la formulation de sa réponse.

— Ça fait beaucoup de choses à prendre en considération, en fait, parvint-il à dire. Bingo ! Il se tapota lui-même dans le dos mentalement, fier de sa réponse.

Isono acquiesça avec compréhension.

— Je m'en doute. Malheureusement, j'aurai besoin d'une réponse immédiate de votre part. Monsieur Kaiba a vraiment besoin d'un assistant, afin de soulager à la fois le directeur et moi-même, et il faudra beaucoup de travail pour faire de vous quelqu'un d'acceptable pour le poste qui vous sera donné. Vous aurez à commencer dès demain matin, si vous voulez être prêt dans quelques mois, de préférence avant le grand lancement de KaibaLand aux États-Unis…

— Euh, un instant, coupa Jônouchi une fois de plus. Comment vous pouvez être certain que je vais dire oui ?

L'homme inclina sa tête légèrement, juste pour que ses yeux soient partiellement visibles derrière ses lunettes sombres. Est-ce qu'il les retirait seulement pour dormir ? Katsuya se le demandait. En tout cas, le regard d'Isono était entendu. Il n'avait aucun doute. Il savait que le blond avait besoin d'un travail.

— Si vous pensez que vous n'êtes pas fait pour une tâche aussi énorme, dit-il d'une façon provocante, peut-être que je vous laisserai retourner à votre vie, monsieur Jônouchi.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Isono l'eut. Tout le monde savait que Jônouchi Katsuya ne refusait jamais un défi. Celui-là, pour son plus grand étonnement, l'amenait à devenir la nouvelle recrue du corps secret des _men in black_ de Kaiba. Sans que Kaiba en sache quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à signer son contrat, bien sûr. Bon sang, le blond aurait adoré voir le visage du gros con à ce moment-là. Au lieu de ça, son exemplaire du contrat lui parvint par la poste avec une éraflure évidente, presque un trou, créé par un coûteux stylo plume là où le PDG avait ratifié son embauche officielle en tant qu'« agent de sécurité ».


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** _Où les choses sérieuses commencent.  
_

 _Si vous aimez l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Le club de l'écrivain duelliste, qui regroupe plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de fanfics YGO._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Au cours de son premier mois d'entraînement, Katsuya dut maîtriser différents arts martiaux en un temps record. Non pas qu'il en soit incapable, mais son mentor était un _putain_ de monstre dans le cadre de la formation. Isono se battait comme un guerrier berserk dénué de pitié et ne s'arrêtait que de temps à autre pour s'assurer que son apprenti survivait à ce rude traitement. Il était attendu de Jonouchi qu'il soit capable de suivre son rythme, de toute manière, s'il voulait atteindre les attentes qui avaient été placées sur lui. Cela ne signifiait pas que le blond ne souffrit pas et ne se retrouva pas recouvert de bleus partout. Rien de cassé, cependant, car cela aurait pris trop de temps à guérir. Malgré tout, ça faisait mal.

Puis, le mois fut terminé, son premier chèque de paie arriva et… eh bien… Katsuya trouva enfin un bon point dans ses douloureux jours d'entraînement. Isono alla même jusqu'à le féliciter un peu en disant qu'il était naturellement talentueux dans le combat au corps à corps, ainsi qu'un dur à cuire. Ça, couplé avec la plus grosse somme d'argent qu'il ait jamais gagné de sa vie, fut suffisant pour inciter le blond à se surpasser et à accroître ses capacités et son endurance au combat, pour la plus grande fierté de l'autre homme.

Jonouchi n'avait même pas entrevu Kaiba un seul instant, chose pour laquelle il éprouvait une profonde reconnaissance. Il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'Isono et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait la compagnie de son aîné, une fois qu'il avait compris que le garde du corps cachait un côté indulgent et soucieux des autres derrière ses lunettes noires. Il se battait comme une bête mais, après chaque session d'entraînement, il s'occupait des blessures du blond comme une mère poule méticuleuse. Il avait toujours des gestes et des mots encourageants chaque fois que son apprenti se sentait déprimé. Katsuya voyait désormais pourquoi son mentor était si respecté par les deux Kaiba. Il était un assistant, un garde du corps, un cuisinier, un majordome, une figure paternelle, la voix de la raison, en une seule personne. Et il était brillant dans chacun de ses rôles.

Pendant le second mois de l'entraînement de Katsuya, l'enfer débuta réellement. Ça consistait en ce que son mentor appelait « se discipliner soi-même ». En d'autres termes, Katsuya avait à apprendre comment parler et agir avec classe, développer une expression de joueur de poker tout à fait impénétrable et surtout ne jamais, jamais péter les plombs face à quelqu'un considéré comme important. Cela incluait Seto Kaiba, bien entendu. Pour l'occasion, Isono avait créé une intelligence artificielle avec l'apparence du PDG et une pléthore de piques et d'insultes qui avaient été chargées dans sa base de données d'après le comportement de son modèle. Et, face au futur garde du corps encore en formation, I-Kaiba se montrait particulièrement vicieux.

— Jonouchi Katsuya, fit Isono en les présentant pour la première fois, voici le directeur I-Kaiba, créé spécialement pour ton entraînement.

— Uh ?

Au départ, Jonouchi n'avait pas compris. Un Kaiba virtuel ? Est-ce que le vrai n'était pas déjà un assez grand malheur comme ça ? L'hologramme grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse tout en jaugeant le blond de haut en bas avec condescendance.

— Vraiment, si ce n'était pas pour Isono, je ne perdrais pas mon temps. Même en tant qu'IA, je peux voir que personne disposant d'un cerveau ne voudrait passer plus que quelques secondes en ta compagnie, corniaud. Un chien des rues ne deviendra jamais un être humain digne de ce nom, même avec un uniforme.

Katsuya vit rouge. Il bondit et essaya de tordre le cou du connard, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire crépiter et disparaître avec un rire moqueur.

— Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es stupide, lui lança l'irréelle-mais-toutefois-copie-de-Kaiba. Je suis un hologramme. Tu ne peux pas me toucher, et c'est vraiment une bénédiction, en un sens. Je n'oserais même pas penser à être effleuré par tes sales pattes, corniaud, par crainte que ton QI à un seul chiffre n'affecte le mien.

— Ferme-la, portefeuille ambulant, grogna Jônouchi. Tu peux toujours causer, et c'est justement tout c'que tu peux faire. T'as du bol que j'puisse pas réarranger ta jolie tête, ou ça s'rait un putain de Picasso.

— Oh ? Je suis impressionné qu'il y ait une once de culture en toi. Mais je suppose que même un idiot à accès à internet dans les bas fonds. Est-ce que tes amis les nerds t'ont prêté leur connexion, pour que tu puisses au moins entrer quelques noms célèbres dans ton crâne de brute épaisse ?

Et ce fut le début de deux mois de cauchemars.

Katsuya n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser les insultes voler au-dessus de sa tête et à ne pas réagir quand on le traitait, de façon aussi évidente, comme de la merde. Cependant, au nom de son salaire confortable, il le devait. Il avait à répéter « oui, monsieur » pendant des heures, et cela sur un ton obéissant et professionnel, à la version virtuelle du PDG, qui ne se retenait jamais de le jeter plus bas que terre. Ces sessions, ils les faisaient seuls, rien que tous les deux, et Isono leur lançait à chaque fois un regard désolé avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Il supportait l'expression misérable de Jônouchi sans dire le moindre mot, bien qu'il brûlait de consoler son jeune employé. Le blond devait apprendre à résister à ce genre de choses, encore plus quand elles incarnaient l'aspect le plus compliqué du travail pour lui. Si l'ancien _yankee_ apprenait à prendre les remarques cinglantes de Seto Kaiba sans le moindre pincement des lèvres, il serait invincible. Malheureusement, il devait le faire de la façon la plus difficile qui soit, et par lui-même.

Jonouchi supporta l'humiliation régulière avec un acharnement enragé. Il savait qu'Isono faisait ça pour qu'il soit irréprochable quand il serait face au véritable PDG, celui de chair et d'os, mais, bordel, c'était difficile à accomplir. Après des années à vouloir fracasser les dents du connard, il devait désormais être tout sucre et tout miel, et devenir le parfait petit toutou. Erk ! Les possibilités sans limites que cela ouvrait pour que l'on se moque de lui le rendaient malade, autant que les commentaires cinglants que I-Kaiba lui balançait. Le blond pria chaque divinité de sa connaissance pour que son employeur se soit un tantinet assagi, mais il doutait que le compte en banque sur pattes fasse autre chose que de le provoquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et soit viré pour avoir botté son cul snobinard. Katsuya se promit qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais le plaisir de le voir jeté dehors pour ça et essaya au maximum d'écouter les instructions d'Isono et de contrôler ses sautes d'humeur.

Peu à peu, l'ancien _yankee_ commença à acérer son regard et à se redresser. Il gagna aussi un peu plus de muscles grâce à son entraînement physique toujours en cours, et il gagna plus de sérieux aussi – quelqu'un aurait pu dire « de maturité ». Il parvint même à copier le froncement de sourcils caractéristique de son employé virtuel quand il était insulté. Après de douloureuses semaines de plaisanteries méchantes, de débats et de nombreuses insultes, Katsuya réussit à s'adresser à I-Kaiba d'une façon polie – mais pas trop servile –, qui lui obtint son premier commentaire surpris.

— Eh bien, l'IA murmura, il semble que tu sois finalement capable de parler comme un être humain lambda. Je n'aurais pas deviné que tu avais cela en toi, corniaud.

Ce simple, quoique pas très gentil commentaire sonnait dans la bouche de l'hologramme comme un étonnant compliment. Cependant, au lieu de sauter de joie, le blond s'inclina simplement avec respect et répondit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

— Merci, directeur I-Kaiba. Je continuerai de m'améliorer.

Il se tapota lui-même dans le dos mentalement pour sa réponse professionnelle.

Quand Isono eut vent de son succès, il déclara que le cauchemar de son jeune apprenti avec l'IA était terminé. Rien n'aurait pu être comparé au soulagement que Jônouchi ressentit à ce moment précis. Puis, il poursuivit son entraînement, réussit le test du « rester immobile et droit pendant des heures » avec brio, reçut son troisième chèque de paie en tant qu'employé de KC et s'autorisa à rêver à déménager dans un appartement décent le mois suivant. Les choses devenaient enfin plus belles pour lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Isono lâche la plus grosse bombe.

— Je suis impressionné, Katsuya, lui dit son aîné à la fin du mois. Tu as achevé ta première et plus difficile période d'entraînement, un mois avant le délai prévu, pas moins. Je pense que des félicitations s'imposent.

Isono et lui avaient commencé à s'adresser par leur prénom un mois auparavant, et une étrange amitié était née entre eux. Katsuya appréciait son mentor, et Isono aimait son jeune stagiaire exalté comme un petit frère. Il n'avait jamais douté que l'ancien _yankee_ serait un grand atout pour KC et il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de son protégé. Cependant, les choses sérieuses étaient sur le point de commencer.

Ils étaient en train de savourer un repas à l'extérieur, dans un café sympathique non loin de la tour KC. Les promeneurs passaient devant eux sous le soleil de la fin du mois de mai, et Jônouchi engloutissait son déjeuner gargantuesque. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait s'offrir à manger dans un restaurant qui ne soit pas miteux, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter autant que possible. Isono l'observait, légèrement amusé par l'enthousiasme de son cadet. Puis il se reprit et parla :

— Maintenant, je peux enfin te confier un véritable rôle dans l'entreprise. Tu achèveras ton entraînement directement sur le terrain.

Katsuya répondit par un simple murmure, prenant soin de ne pas parler alors que sa bouche était pleine. Il releva les yeux sur l'expression sérieuse de son mentor, déglutit et demanda :

— Je vais commencer à être le garde du corps de Mokuba, alors ?

Isono lui adressa le plus rapide des coups d'œil, mais le blond saisit l'éclat d'incertitude dans son regard. Il se redressa inconsciemment, prêt à accepter ce qu'il faudrait. Son aîné inspira avant de répondre :

— Pas exactement. Avant cela, tu devras faire tes preuves devant le directeur.

Oh. Alors c'était donc de ça qu'il s'agissait ? Jônouchi renifla.

— Alors nous serons tous les deux en charge de Kaiba ? Ce n'est pas bien terrible après I-Kaiba.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'employer le terme respectueux avec Isono, qui laissa glisser. Mais celui-ci grimaça.

— Non, répondit-il, je serai avec monsieur Kaiba quand toi tu seras avec le directeur. Seul.

— Oh, soupira le blond avec dérision. Eh bien, j'ai été entraîné spécifiquement pour ça, alors ça ne sera qu'une formalité à ce stade.

— J'en suis sûr, fit Isono. Le problème, c'est, eh bien, tu as peut-être remarqué que tu étais employé en tant qu'agent de sécurité sur ton contrat, non ?

— C'est ce que je suis, d'une certaine façon. Plus d'autres sortes de qualifications qui n'ont pas été spécifiées.

— C'est ce que je veux dire. Pour le directeur, tu n'es pas censé aller plus loin dans la tour KC que le hall d'entrée. Il pense que tu es un agent de sécurité dans son aspect le plus humble.

Le cerveau de Katsuya freina bruyamment en entendant ça. Tout en plissant les yeux, il nota, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'Isono montrait quelques signes de nervosité. Il déglutit plus fort, la compréhension le heurtant avec la violence d'un mur de briques.

— Alors, en fait, tu es en train de me dire que… ?

— Oui, déclara son mentor en respirant difficilement. J'ai menti au directeur à ton propos, pour que je puisse t'entraîner sans qu'il le sache. Et il ne sait pas que tu es censé commencer comme son ombre temporaire dans quelques jours.

Le blond resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire. C'était… fou ! Isono était fou, il avait complètement craqué. Kaiba le haïssait viscéralement, pour l'amour de Dieu !

— Et… et Mokuba ? parvint-il à dire dans un bégaiement.

— Monsieur Kaiba ne connaît pas les spécificités de notre arrangement, bien qu'il ait été informé qu'un changement de poste aurait lieu. Pardonne-moi, Katsuya, mais connaissant le directeur, c'était la seule façon pour que je puisse t'amener jusqu'ici et de donner une chance de faire tes preuves auprès de lui. Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, nos deux têtes sont en jeu ici. C'est un pari que je suis prêt à tenir, cependant, parce que je suis sûr que tu réussiras à gagner sa confiance.

Jonouchi ne croyait pas que ça fonctionnerait, même s'il devait admettre accorder à son mentor que celui-ci connaissait mieux les Kaiba que quiconque d'autre, peut-être mieux que les Kaiba eux-mêmes. Alors peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose que le blond n'avait pas remarqué. Malgré tout, c'était fou de parier sa carrière là-dessus. Seto Kaiba détestait être pris pour un idiot, en particulier par ceux en qui il avait confiance.

Néanmoins, Katsuya avait à accepter peu à peu l'idée dans son entièreté. Il ne désappointerait pas Isono, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et après qu'il soit allé aussi loin que mentir à son patron, l'homme le plus respecté de l'univers. Il sentait la pression de leurs espoirs sur ses épaules et il les redressa pour affronter le défi comme un champion. Avec un rapide hochement de tête, il montra son approbation et se remit à manger avec une motivation renouvelée.

 _Prépare-toi, portefeuille ambulant, t'as pas une seule idée de c'qui va t'arriver avant qu'ça te tombe au coin du pif ! Le corniaud va t'montrer de quel bois il se chauffe !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note :** _Où Jônouchi n'est pas seulement là pour servir le café, même s'il en fait du bon._

 _Et où sokadens verra enfin la tête faite par Seto en apprenant ce qu'Isono a fait._ :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Seto Kaiba était un homme habitué à être obéi. Obéi et craint. Personne ne l'égalait, quel que soit le terrain. Tout ce qu'il faisait devait être parfait, rien de moins. Par conséquent, il demandait le même niveau de perfection à ceux qui travaillaient pour lui. Il exécrait l'incompétence et il abhorrait tout ce qui pouvait passer pour une faiblesse. Il n'acceptait que les meilleurs hommes dans son entreprise, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cercle le plus privé. Isono avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à entrer dans son cercle, et s'en retrouver éloigné était plus simple et piégeant que n'importe quoi d'autre sur ce plan d'existence. Seto considérait presque son assistant comme ce qu'il avait le plus proche d'un ami, ce qui signifiait le monde dans son étrange conception des choses.

Alors, quand ledit ami entra dans son bureau du manoir Kaiba un beau matin, en annonçant qu'il lui donnerait un garde du corps temporaire pour quelque temps, le plus âgé des Kaiba se retrouva dans la plus exécrable des humeurs. Non seulement il était informé le jour même dudit changement sans le moindre avertissement préalable, mais, en plus, il n'avait pas été consulté pour donner sa permission et était mis devant le fait accompli. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui aller le suivre à partir de cet instant et il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle des choses, ce qu'il détestait avec une passion brûlante. Seto Kaiba ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Pas même face à Isono.

Le PDG était dans une colère noire contre son stoïque bras droit. Il était en fait furieux envers tout. Envers Isono pour sa décision terriblement et incroyablement insensée, envers ces idiots qui tentaient de kidnapper Mokuba chaque jour, ce qui conduisait Isono à devoir s'assurer de sa sécurité lui-même, et envers ce fou qui aurait à remplacer son plus proche associé. Seto était sûr que le boulet qu'il allait se traîner ne montrait pas, même de loin, un soupçon de ce que son meilleur et plus sûr employé possédait. Isono était unique et irremplaçable. Ce qui l'enrageait encore plus.

— Et explique-moi, _maintenant_ que tu juges approprié de me révéler cette information insignifiante, par qui j'aurai le _plaisir_ d'être protégé, Isono ? demanda-t-il sèchement, le venin dégoulinant de chaque mot.

Son employé déglutit imperceptiblement et acquiesça.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est un jeune stagiaire que j'ai sélectionné parmi des centaines de candidats, pour m'assister dans la protection de monsieur Kaiba. Comme c'est encore un bleu en entraînement, cependant, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de lui faire prendre ses fonctions à vos côtés, puisque vous êtes, eh bien…

— Puis que je suis moins susceptible d'être kidnappé dès son premier jour, répondit l'aîné des Kaiba, pince sans rire, tout en cillant. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas informé avant ? Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu as évité de me dire de qui il s'agit.

Isono prit la rebuffade sans piper mot. Il savait que son patron n'aimerait pas cela. Il avait essayé de repousser le moment fatidique, espérant que tout se mettrait en route bien assez tôt. Il attendait que le plus jeune des Kaiba se montre et l'aide à se sortir du pétrin. Où était-il ?

Seto s'apprêtait à faire claquer sa langue en réaction à la résistance de son bras droit, quand son petit frère fit irruption en haletant bruyamment, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à son bureau. Mokuba dut reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, le regard des deux hommes sur lui. Lorsqu'il retrouva la capacité de parler, l'adolescent fixa son aîné et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'attends dans la voiture depuis une éternité ! Si Isono et moi nous n'y allons pas _maintenant_ , je vais être en retard à l'école !

— Mokuba, commença Seto d'un ton sec, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop irrité. Je viens juste d'être informé qu'Isono irait avec toi, et que j'aurai un bleu pour m'accompagner à ma réunion mensuelle avec le comité des actionnaires. Je crois comprendre que tu étais déjà au courant de la situation ?

Le plus jeune des Kaiba s'efforça à cacher sa nervosité. Il avait conscience que son aîné ne hurlerait jamais trop durement contre lui et qu'il le punirait de sortie pendant un mois, dans le pire des cas. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait se permettre de tester ses limites pour voir ce qui en ressortirait. Il afficha son sourire le plus innocent, le plus angélique, celui qu'il conservait précieusement pour les moments où il cherchait à esquiver les gros problèmes qu'il avait lui-même causés.

— Oui. Pas toi ? répondit-il.

Seto prit sur lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fulminer et cracher du feu sur-le-champ, puisqu'il se devait d'être stoïque en toutes circonstances. Calme. Composé. Patient. Oh, les joies d'avoir un jeune adolescent à sa charge…

— À l'évidence, non. Sinon, je n'aurais pas demandé. Et tu sais qui va venir avec moi, je présume ?

Si Isono refusait de lui répondre, peut-être que Mokuba le ferait. Il détestait ne pas savoir à qui ou à quoi il avait affaire à l'avance. Malheureusement pour lui, l'univers avait décidé de l'exaspérer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, car son cadet secoua la tête.

— Nan, désolé. Je suppose que tu vas devoir le découvrir toi-même, fit-il. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? Ou tu préfères que je sois réprimandé pour avoir été en retard ?

Seto ravala sa réplique et acquiesça sèchement. Ils auraient à discuter de cela plus tard, mais, dans l'immédiat, ils pouvaient partir. Il adressa un dernier regard dédaigneux à Isono, qui pour toute réponse s'inclina bien bas avant de se hâter à la suite de l'adolescent.

Une fois la porte refermée, le garde du corps laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible, mais soulagé, et Mokuba leva le pouce dans sa direction. Mission accomplie. Le PDG avait accepté d'embarquer sur le navire, quoique de mauvaise grâce, et ceci sans écorcher vif Isono. Seto n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, et pourrait toujours se venger plus tard. Peu importe. Tous deux pensaient que cela serait bénéfique pour le _big boss_ de se voir rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler dans sa vie. Ils devaient juste prier pour qu'il reste suffisamment calme, histoire qu'il ne tue pas quelqu'un pour de vrai. Il avait paru prêt à le faire, à l'instant.

Seto resta seul dans son bureau pendant quelques secondes afin d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa réunion était prévue dans trente minutes. Il avait juste le temps de monter dans la voiture et de s'y rendre, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter de rencontrer son nouveau garde du corps, et qu'il ne pourrait pas le refuser non plus. Il avait été mis devant le fait accompli. Par son propre frère et son plus proche associé. Le sentiment de trahison avait un goût amer dans sa bouche, même si la partie la plus logique et la plus sage de son cerveau lui disait qu'ils devaient avoir une bonne raison d'avoir agi ainsi. Malgré tout, il détestait cela. Il avait envie de briser quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Une idée germa en lui.

 _Je pourrais tout aussi bien me défouler sur le bleu, histoire qu'il ait une utilité, après tout._

Un rictus discret, mais cruel tordit ses lèvres jusqu'alors pincées. S'il était obligé d'accepter cet homme, il s'assurerait de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa présence lui déplaisait. Le stagiaire allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de contrarier un Kaiba, et cela pourrait même lui servir de leçon pour plus tard, si jamais il prouvait qu'il était capable d'assurer la sécurité des deux frères. Cela semblait peu probable, bien entendu. Cependant, Seto devait considérer toutes les possibilités, désormais. Si Isono avait pris de tels risques juste pour lui présenter un bleu, celui-ci devait être soit quelqu'un que le PDG détesterait rien que pour son apparence, quelles que soient les circonstances et sans regard pour son talent, soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à embaucher même en étant menacé de mort. Dans tous les cas, cela s'annonçait intéressant, et Seto pouvait déjà sentir le mal de crâne marteler son crâne. Il se traîna rapidement jusqu'au garage – puisqu'un Kaiba ne faisait _jamais_ rien sans style et classe, l'image étant essentielle – et se prépara pour la bataille à venir.

Quand il monta dans le véhicule, il fut accueilli par une crinière de cheveux blonds et un mauvais pressentiment. Son cerveau court-circuita, refusant d'admettre ce que la silhouette devant lui dévoilait, puisqu'il était impossible que Jônouchi Katsuya soit assis en face de lui, dans un costume, en s'inclinant comme Isono l'aurait fait. Le yankee ne s'était jamais incliné devant qui que ce soit qui ne le méritait pas à ses yeux depuis les quelques années que Seto le connaissait, et il ne se serait certainement pas incliné devant lui. Au mieux, le blond aurait essayé de l'étrangler après l'avoir battu comme plâtre. Au pire, il aurait essayé et réussi à devenir super pote avec Mokuba, juste devant lui. Beurk. Cette seule idée de Mokuba s'approchant du corniaud lui causait des frissons d'horreur. Les raisons qui poussaient l'adolescent à apprécier ce genre de déchets le dépassaient.

Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait glissé des substances illicites dans son café du matin, car il était certain d'être victime d'hallucinations. Penser au chien errant si tôt dans la matinée n'était pas sain – il devait garder son intelligence intacte pour la réunion – et complètement surréaliste. Puis, ses certitudes s'écroulèrent quand « pas-du-tout-Jônouchi-Katsuya » parla, avec la voix et les intonations de Jônouchi Katsuya.

— Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur.

 _Monsieur le Directeur_. Le titre ne trouva pas son chemin dans l'esprit de Seto, puisqu'il était totalement impossible que l'homme l'appelle ainsi. Cela aurait signifié que le corniaud, si c'était bien lui, avait été _éduqué_. Personne n'était en mesure d'accomplir un tel prodige. Toutefois, Seto ne pouvait rester silencieux, bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait décidé de tourmenter le bleu, et il le ferait. Retrouvant son sang-froid, le PDG parvint à ricaner.

— N'espère pas rester bien longtemps. Ce qu'Isono a vu en toi devait être sous l'influence d'une substance hallucinogène, cracha-t-il. Je te tolérerai aujourd'hui, uniquement pour lui, mais j'attends que tu sois parti demain, peu importe les mesures qui devront être prises. Je peux m'en sortir sans qu'un incompétent me suive.

Ayant été suffisamment clair, il ne demanda pas si le pauvre garde du corps avait compris. Il espéra savourer le moment où l'expression de l'homme se décomposerait et où il se mettrait à suer, mais il fut complètement désappointé. Au lieu de s'écrouler, le garde du corps s'inclina encore plus bas, de telle façon que son visage ne soit pas visible – espèce de connard rusé – et répondit avec autant d'aisance et d'un ton aussi neutre que la première fois.

— Merci pour votre générosité, Kaiba-sama. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Kaiba-putain-de- _sama_ , maintenant. Prononcé avec la voix et les inflexions de Jônouchi Katsuya, mais en plus raffinées et maîtrisées. Mais que se passait-il, au juste ? Seto dut se forcer à ne pas sauter à la gorge du garde du corps pour voir son visage et vérifier s'il s'agissait bel et bien du chien errant ou d'une sorte de plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Il se raidit et lâcha :

— Regarde-moi, corniaud.

L'insulte avait été jetée pour le tester, afin de voir si Seto obtiendrait une quelconque réaction du nouveau, mais bientôt-foutu-à-la-porte, employé. Et, juste à l'instant, il aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu un léger, presque imperceptible tressautement de l'épaule gauche du blond. Cependant, ce fut la seule chose qu'il put discerner. Le bleu obéit et éleva ses yeux entre le doré et le marron au niveau de ceux d'un bleu glacé de Seto. Et ils restèrent ainsi, infléchis et parfaitement calmes.

 _Oh, bordel._

C'était bel et bien le loser jappeur et bon à rien, le seul et unique Jônouchi Katsuya, qui se tenait bien droit devant le PDG et qui lui parlait avec respect. Et, plus encore, il parlait _formellement_. Est-ce que le monde était devenu fou et avait inversé ses pôles durant la seule nuit complète de sommeil que Seto Kaiba s'était accordée depuis longtemps ?

Le chauffeur les conduisit en dehors de la propriété et s'inséra dans le trafic de Domino.

Le trajet se passa en silence, chacun des deux hommes se fixant comme s'ils cherchaient à s'intimider l'un l'autre. C'était le cas pour Seto. Katsuya, lui, obéissait simplement à l'ordre de son employeur. Bien qu'il trouvât drôle de résister au regard sombre du brun, il conservait son attitude calme et impassible. C'était difficile, et une petite part de lui-même, celle qui était fière, s'outrageait encore de devoir se laisser dominer par le compte en banque sur pattes. Cependant, il y était obligé. Pour son propre bien et celui d'Isono.

Il avait été entraîné à faire face à ce genre de situations et il allait prouver à ce trou du cul combien il pouvait être doué dans son travail, pour peu qu'il s'y consacre pleinement. Il avait dû résister à l'impulsion tentante de ricaner quand Kaiba avait presque suffoqué en le voyant, et avait dû cacher son rictus quand il avait répondu au commentaire acide du brun avec le ton professionnel qu'il maîtrisait désormais parfaitement. C'était une victoire en soi, et il était impatient de lui montrer jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il aimait chaque seconde de ce défi.

L'esprit de Seto, lui, s'entortillait autour d'émotions conflictuelles, même si celles-ci ne transparaissaient pas dans son expression imperturbable. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il était impressionné par, ou furieux contre la décision téméraire d'Isono, et il chérissait l'idée de virer le cabot juste pour emmerder tout le monde et évacuer la frustration d'avoir été manipulé et entraîné dans ce bazar. Il songea que son bras droit avait peut-être réellement vu quelque chose en Jônouchi, mais écrasa aussitôt cette pensée. Il doutait que le blond soit un jour plus qu'un chien des rues toiletté. Oui, il pouvait parler courtoisement. Et, oui, il semblait plus humain une fois douché et habillé convenablement. Mais, à l'intérieur, il restait un crétin. Et si ce n'était pas le cas… eh bien, l'Apocalypse devait être proche.

Puis, le PDG se rappela qu'il avait à faire face à tout le comité d'actionnaires dans les minutes à venir. Et il était accompagné non pas par le professionnel et intimidant Isono, mais par Jônouchi, légendairement stupide et ridicule. Certains des hommes qui seraient présents commenteraient forcément le changement, et il était certain que ce faible sans cervelle allait se rendre ridicule à un moment ou un autre, ce que Seto ne pouvait se permettre avec ces requins. Oh, il était dans une merde noire. Seto se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira avec irritation. Il venait seulement de débuter sa journée, et c'était déjà l'enfer.

Katsuya resta silencieux. Kaiba était sur le point de dire quelque chose, il en était certain, et il se prépara mentalement à recevoir le coup. Et, comme prévu, le brun le regarda à nouveau avec des yeux d'un bleu orageux.

— Écoute-moi bien, ordonna-t-il laconiquement. Nous allons rencontrer les gens les plus importants et les plus irritants associés à KaibaCorp. Ils cherchent tous un moyen pour m'atteindre et m'affaiblir et, bien que je sois parfaitement capable de gérer leurs inepties la plupart du temps, Isono m'aide à les contrôler lorsqu'ils sont tous ensemble. À l'évidence, je ne peux pas demander la même chose de toi, mais j'espère, au moins, que tu seras capable de bien te conduire et de te mêler de tes affaires quand je leur parlerai. Reste derrière moi, ne bouge pas et ne songe même pas à leur parler tant que nous serons là-bas. Ceci dit, tu peux prendre une balle pour moi et mourir à ma place au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Rien de plus. Ne leur donne pas la moindre occasion de me tourner en ridicule ou tu le regretteras. Fais comme je te le demande, comme un brave corniaud, et je pourrai songer à garder Isono et à ne pas porter plainte contre ta pauvre personne pour avoir stupidement cru que tu valais plus que ce que tu es réellement.

Ouch. Jônouchi s'efforça à ne pas se tasser ou de froncer les sourcils. Il se sentait à la fois blessé et enragé, mais c'était attendu de la part de Seto et il lui fallait l'accepter. Isono l'avait mis en garde à ce propos. I-Kaiba lui avait parlé avec le même mépris. Il avait enduré tout cela pour être dans cette position, et il n'allait pas foutre en l'air sa seule chance de faire ses preuves. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir son mentor. Alors, il maîtrisa sa mauvaise humeur grandissante et acquiesça humblement.

— Oui, monsieur le directeur. Ma vie vous appartient.

Il se félicita intérieurement quand les sourcils du PDG se froncèrent. Il avait apparemment réussi à le surprendre. Bien.

Seto avait vu le très bref flash de douleur et de colère dans les yeux du blond, et il avait été prêt à se moquer de lui pour ça. Hélas, Jônouchi s'était rapidement repris et l'avait laissé sans rien pour se moquer de lui. Merde. Quoi qu'Isono ait fait pour métamorphoser le yankee en _ça_ , ça avait été glorieusement efficace. Lavage de cerveau ? Menaces ? La promesse d'un bon salaire avait dû fortement jouer, s'il se rappelait le montant mentionné sur le contrat de Jônouchi en tant que « agent de sécurité » - plus que ce que le pauvre idiot n'avait dû jamais voir de toute sa vie, sans aucun doute. Seto renifla.

 _Agent de sécurité, mon cul. Plutôt un molosse glorifié en une parodie de garde du corps._

Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, cependant, c'était pourquoi Isono l'avait choisi lui. Qu'avait-il vu dans le blond que le PDG avait pu manquer ? Et comment aurait-il pu le manquer ? Il n'y avait absolument rien de particulier à voir, si ?

La voiture stoppa devant la tour KC, en même temps que le fil des pensées de Seto. Il enclencha le mode homme d'affaires en un battement de paupières, son esprit se concentrant sur le face à face à venir avec les connards les plus arrogants de l'univers, seul. Parce que se rendre à une telle réunion avec Jônouchi serait comme combattre un ours avec une fourchette en plastique. _Bien_. Le brun rejeta les épaules en arrière et sortit de la voiture, le visage inexpressif, prêt à partir en guerre.

Katsuya suivit sans prononcer le moindre mot, quelque peu impressionné par le calme de son employeur. Kaiba, à ce qu'il avait compris, devait rencontrer ses actionnaires chaque mois durant plusieurs heures afin de discuter des stratégies de l'entreprise et d'autres choses du style. Ils étaient essentiels à la bonne marche des affaires, mais, pour cette même raison, il s'agissait des pires trous du cul que l'on puisse imaginer, pires encore que le jeune PDG ne le serait jamais. Ce qui était un exploit. Et pour le moins effrayant, selon Isono.

Si même son mentor pensait ainsi, le blond était certain d'avoir les plus grandes difficultés à rester serein pendant que les requins déchiquetteraient Kaiba. Il méprisait le PDG, oui, mais, après tout, celui-ci signait ses chèques de paie, et même Katsuya devait admettre être épaté par ce qu'il avait accompli. Seto Kaiba n'était que vaguement humain et avait le quotient émotionnel d'une huître. Toutefois, c'était un bon gestionnaire et un génie quand il s'agissait de _Duel Monsters_ et de l'industrie du divertissement en général. Si on lui donnait le choix, le blond prit conscience qu'il serait toujours du côté de son employeur, quels que soient ses ressentiments et son animosité pour lui.

* * *

— Est-ce que Hachikô (1) vous a abandonné, monsieur Kaiba ?

Oh, il les haïssait tellement.

Le comité des actionnaires était déjà au complet quand Seto et son bleu étaient arrivés, et ils leur avaient fait profiter sur-le-champ de leurs commentaires narquois concernant le changement de garde du corps. Tout ce qui pouvait exposer le PDG et le rendre vulnérable était une cible qui en valait une autre à leurs yeux. Le brun ne perdit pas son self-control, cependant, et se contenta d'accueillir la remarque avec le regard meurtrier d'un sniper.

— Il avait plus important à faire, expliqua-t-il simplement et tout en s'asseyant sur son siège habituel.

Katsuya se plaça juste derrière son employeur, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes noires comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe de sécurité de KC, sa posture rigide et professionnelle. Il avait appelé ça son « camouflage _Man in Black_ », mais la masse de ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés, qu'il avait refusé de couper malgré les tentatives d'Isono, contrastait violemment avec la classe de son costume et son apparence générale. Les actionnaires ne perdirent pas une seconde avant de le pointer du doigt.

— Quel étrange substitut, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit sur le ton de la conversation un homme replet fort en gueule. On pourrait penser que vous avez engagé un _yakuza_.

— Ou un déchet réinséré de la prison de Domino, ajouta un autre homme maigre et à la face grisâtre d'un vautour. J'ignorais que vous faisiez dans ce genre de bonnes œuvres, Monsieur Kaiba.

Et voilà. Seto l'avait prédit. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas répliquer avec virulence, sachant fort bien qu'ils attendaient une occasion en or pour le réduire en miettes, et chercha à rediriger la conversation vers des eaux plus sûres.

— Ma sécurité personnelle ne vous regarde pas, Monsieur Takamoto. Ce n'est pas avec lui que vous allez discuter de la campagne concernant le nouveau tournoi de KaibaCorp. Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui.

Il espéra que le corniaud remarquerait l'ordre implicite de rester calme. Jônouchi était toujours prompt à péter un plomb ou deux en l'espace de quelques secondes, et ce serait très mauvais pour son image. Cependant, il avait apparemment affaire à un Jônouchi différent de l'habituel, pour des raisons financières du moins, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait compter sur l'avarice du jeune homme pour qu'il se tienne à carreau jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Peut-être. Il maudit mentalement Isono pour avoir pris un pari aussi risqué.

Toutefois, Katsuya n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne bougea pas d'un muscle et l'attaque glissa sur lui. Elle l'irrita à peine comparée aux insultes élaborées et mordantes que I-Kaiba avait créées pour son plus grand déplaisir. Les ignorer et se concentrer sur la protection du PDG était, pour le moment, du gâteau. Il avait juste à s'imaginer battre à mort le pudding et le pigeon squelettique pour leurs remarques afin de rester zen. Cela améliora même sensiblement son humeur.

Cependant, à mesure que la discussion avançait, le blond trouva de plus en plus difficile de rester silencieux et inexpressif alors que le groupe d'imbéciles agressait Kaiba sur tous les terrains qu'il pouvait trouver. Quand ce n'était pas la taille des publicités, c'était les couleurs de l'uniforme des pom-pom girls. Sérieusement, il pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi le PDG était si de mauvais poil par moment. Rester plus que dix minutes avec ces imbéciles auraient rendu fou n'importe qui d'autre.

Et bien sûr, ils n'arrêtèrent pas un seul instant de s'en prendre aussi à Katsuya. Il était trop jeune, ou avait l'air bien trop stupide, ou peut-être qu'il était le jouet sexuel glorifié de Kaiba ? Le bleu parvint à garder ses muscles faciaux immobiles, par la simple force de sa volonté, mais il était proche de l'implosion. Il était prêt à leur fracasser les dents d'une minute à l'autre.

Seto sentit l'irritation grandissante de son employé, et admit qu'il était particulièrement tendu aussi. Ses actionnaires se surpassaient. Heureusement, cela prendrait bientôt fin.

Takamoto, qui n'arrêtait pas d'observer Jônouchi depuis un moment, se déplaça soudainement vers lui.

— Mon garçon, tu dois te sentir inutile, à rester debout comme ça depuis une éternité, fit-il d'une voix traînante. Va me chercher un café, veux-tu ?

Seto fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que cette barrique humaine était aussi un porc aux mains baladeuses. Si le regard qu'il lançait à son garde du corps était d'un quelconque indice, l'homme s'attendait à pouvoir poser ses sales pattes sur le blond sans être inquiété. Le PDG ressentit l'inexplicable envie de castrer l'homme pour faire bonne mesure. Jônouchi n'était qu'un pitoyable cabot, mais, dans l'immédiat, il faisait partie des employés de KaibaCorp. Et même si le brun était loin d'être du genre à compatir, il ne laissait pas ses employés être molestés non plus.

Il était sur le point de dire à Takamoto de se mettre son café dans un orifice de sa propre personne qui n'avait pas été conçu pour recevoir des boissons brûlantes, mais Jônouchi fut plus rapide à répondre :

— Bien sûr, monsieur Takamoto, dit-il aimablement tout en abaissant légèrement la tête. J'y vais immédiatement.

Le blond quitta la salle de réunion et revint rapidement, une tasse de café fumant présenté élégamment dans sa main. Il rejoignit prestement l'homme replet pour lui donner sa boisson, et celui-ci vit là une chance pour atteindre discrètement les fesses de l'employé de sa main.

Seto vit rouge. Cependant, la propre main de Katsuya surgit et stoppa celle de Takamoto à mi-chemin dans une prise écrasante, et cela avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. L'actionnaire cria avec stupeur et douleur tout en se tortillant pour se dégager, mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les autres hommes hoquetèrent. Le garde du corps posa calmement la tasse sur la table en soupirant.

— Monsieur Takamoto, dit-il d'une voix bien trop polie qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'intéressé, je crois que vous connaissez les lois de ce pays concernant le harcèlement sexuel ?

— De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lâche-moi, déchet, ou…

— Ou quoi ? Vous porterez plainte contre moi pour violence ?

Katsuya lui adressa un sourire tordu, féroce.

— Oh, je ne crois pas. Après tout, il faudrait d'abord que vous quittiez cette pièce.

Histoire de prouver qu'il ne bluffait pas, sa poigne d'acier se resserra sur la main de l'homme, causant chez ce dernier un autre gémissement de douleur. Les autres actionnaires retinrent leur souffle.

— Je vais être clair, poursuivit Jônouchi, son regard voilé par ses lunettes noires scannant le visage de chaque homme l'un après l'autre. Ma hiérarchie m'autorise à protéger Monsieur le Directeur en utilisant tous les moyens à ma disposition, ce qui inclut aussi son honneur et son intégrité professionnels. Cela s'étend aussi à tous les employés de KC, dont je fais partie.

— Tss, ce ne sont que des paroles, mon garçon. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

— Et moi ? rétorqua impassiblement le blond tout en inclinant la tête pour que ses yeux soient visibles par-dessus ses lunettes.

Face au regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança, Takamoto déglutit de façon évidente. Ce garde du corps était un démon.

— Vous avez spéculé sur mes origines, si je me souviens bien. Et aussi fantaisistes que soient vos théories, certaines ne sont pas entièrement fausses. Je vous laisser le plaisir de décider ce qui était vrai…

C'était un mensonge, mais seulement un petit. Même si son ancien gang n'existait plus depuis longtemps, Katsuya avait de l'expérience dans l'art d'intimider autrui ainsi que dans d'autres choses. Et son apparence ne démentait pas l'idée qu'il ait une origine plus que trouble. Par ailleurs, il savait comment pousser le porc grassouillet à se chier dessus juste en parlant et par quelques regards entendus, et c'était suffisant pour que le groupe de connards arrogants se taise après ça.

Quand le blond se redressa tout en libérant la main endolorie de Takamoto, il retrouva son expression vide et polie et retourna à sa précédente position juste derrière la chaise de Seto. Il avait fait passer le message, et il était temps d'asséner le coup final.

— Je ne suis pas Monsieur Isono, déclara-t-il avec regret, et je suis sincèrement désolé qu'il vous manque tant. Cependant, j'espère vraiment que vous en viendrez à me tolérer, un jour.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Katsuya reprit sa mission première comme si rien n'était arrivé. Seto jeta un rapide coup d'œil au comité, remarquant leur pâleur quand ils comprirent que le démon blond les menaçait subtilement, et joignit les mains sur la table, se montrant plus imposant que jamais.

— Je n'en espère pas moins, précisa-t-il d'un ton égal. Isono ne reviendra pas avant un certain temps, et je suis sûr que vous appréciez déjà le dévouement de mon nouvel employé pour KaibaCorp, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question rhétorique, évidemment, mais le PDG se devait de dire quelque chose. Une petite étincelle de fierté gonfla au fond de lui-même. Cependant, il se refusa à le reconnaître. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de décider qu'il était satisfait. Peut-être qu'il allait garder le corniaud un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il avait été plutôt bien entraîné, et Seto avait envie de voir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait le provoquer avant qu'il ne craque. Il y aurait peut-être matière à s'amuser, après tout.

* * *

 _(1) cf le chien japonais qui attendait toujours son maître à la gare même après sa mort._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Katsuya n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kaiba avait accepté qu'il reste, et ceci sans le tuer ou pire. Cependant, la nouvelle recrue ne doutait pas que le pire restait à venir, puisque le PDG avait annoncé qu'il serait « temporairement adopté », avec une expression suffisante. Adopté… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste ? Il n'était pas un chien errant, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Quand serait-il enfin délivré de cette stupide comparaison ?

Mais, dans l'immédiat, il appartenait toujours aux employés de KC, avec le salaire confortable et les avantages associés, et Isono n'avait pas été sanctionné pour avoir introduit le blond auprès de son patron avec autant d'audace. Au moins, ça, c'était génial. Katsuya pourrait signer le contrat de location de son appartement de rêve et célébrer sa réussite par un copieux repas au Burger World. Il pourrait acheter de quoi aménager son intérieur, ainsi qu'une voiture. Démarrer une vie nouvelle et indépendante.

Avec tant de projets en tête, il s'était endormi en un battement de cils et avait passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

Isono le félicita le jour suivant, un sourire discret mais malgré tout fier éclairant son expression habituellement stricte.

— Tu as été formidable, Katsuya, le complimenta-t-il. Tu as très bien géré la situation et monsieur le directeur était impressionné.

— Il l'était vraiment, ou c'est juste une façon de m'booster l'ego ? grogna Jônouchi avec incrédulité.

— Ses mots exacts, parmi d'autres… « Pas mal pour un cabot jappeur », ce qui est un énorme progrès dans sa façon de te percevoir, je peux te l'assurer. Je le connais depuis très longtemps, et il n'est habituellement pas porté sur les compliments.

— Tu m'étonnes. Mais j'aime pas me faire traiter de cabot. J'suis pas un chien, bordel !

— Eh bien, tu auras à le prouver tous les jours à partir de maintenant, sans jamais laisser tomber, fit son aîné. Avec de la chance, il en viendra à mieux te considérer et, le temps passant, à t'accorder plus de valeur. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu apprendras à utiliser un pistolet, un fusil de précision et, bien sûr, les informations les plus sensibles concernant les Kaiba. Tu auras à signer une clause de confidentialité, mais je ferai en sorte que tu deviennes indispensable pour eux.

— Un pistolet ? Un fusil de précision ?

Katsuya était suffoqué.

— Sans blague, j'aurai un pistolet ?

— Bien sûr. Tu es l'un d'entre nous, maintenant, répondit Isono avec détermination. Tu auras aussi une voiture de fonction, un ensemble d'uniformes et, bien entendu, de solides références pour les contrats de location, les prêts immobiliers et les opérations bancaires. Je me souviens que tu souhaites déménager dans un endroit plus agréable, et KaibaCorp te fournira les meilleures références que tu puisses espérer pour cela. N'importe quel bailleur se jettera à tes pieds, et je ne plaisante pas.

— Woh, une seconde ! s'exclama Jônouchi tout en élevant les mains pour interrompre son mentor et désormais collègue. Comment ça, je vais avoir une voiture de fonction ? Kaiba est d'accord avec ça ?

— Oui, bien que pas directement.

Une lueur de ruse brilla dans les yeux de son aîné.

— Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais te donner accès à toutes les options liées à ton nouveau statut officiel, mais je n'ai jamais spécifié ce que je voulais dire par là et je dois dire que monsieur le directeur ignore que j'ai ajouté cette option spécifique à la liste. Il me fait confiance pour me montrer raisonnable et, tu sais, il se moque des détails. Et puisque tu devras être rapide, efficace et disponible à tout moment, j'ai supposé qu'il serait nécessaire pour toi d'avoir un meilleur moyen de locomotion que les transports en commun. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Bon sang, t'es vraiment un salaud sournois quand tu l'veux bien ! fit le blond en souriant et en riant. J'me sens _Man in black_ plus que jamais, maintenant !

— Tu ne te lasses pas de cette comparaison ? répondit-il sur le ton de la réprimande, bien qu'il semblât amusé. Je sais d'où cela vient, mais nous ne combattons pas d'aliens, et nous n'avons pas d'étranges appareils pour effacer la mémoire des gens…

— Non, mais ce Takamoto ressemblait fort à un putain de cafard alien, j'le jure ! En plus, _moi_ , utiliser un fusil de précision, franchement ! J'aurais pas osé en rêver, et malgré tout c'est en train de m'arriver.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut être nécessaire pour protéger les Kaiba.

— J'imagine.

Isono produisit un ensemble de papiers, annexes au contrat principal de Katsuya, et les posa sur son bureau pour que le blond les signe. Clause de confidentialité, liste des options, prérequis à l'entraînement et examen médical étaient énumérés sur des pages et des pages. La main du nouveau garde du corps était douloureuse lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la dernière.

Une fois toutes les feuilles signées, son mentor le conduisit dans le petit salon installé juste à côté de son espace de travail dans son bureau à KC et lui offrit de boire un café, avec sucre. Quand ils se furent tous les deux confortablement installés, il commença.

— Je pense que le mieux est de débuter avec quelques informations concernant les habitudes et le mode de vie privé de monsieur le directeur. Comme tu travailleras avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ton stage, je suis sûr que tu en auras besoin, tel que je le connais. Il est essentiel que tu puisses répondre à la plupart de ses besoins dans les plus brefs délais, et parfois cela requiert des connaissances de ce genre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : « mode de vie dans le privé » ?

— Eh bien…

Isono hésita pendant une brève seconde avant de reprendre.

— Parfois, monsieur le directeur te demandera des choses que son assistant pourrait faire, sauf qu'il te le demande à toi spécifiquement. Café, repas, vêtements, des choses comme ça.

Katsuya soupira avec soulagement. Il avait craint le pire, mais s'il s'agissait d'agir en esclave personnel, cela sonnait curieusement bien mieux que ce à _quoi_ il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser…

— Par ailleurs, reprit son mentor, j'ai fait une liste des mensurations de monsieur le directeur et de ses choix privilégiés en matière de vêtement, d'alimentation, de boissons, et, bien sûr, où trouver tout cela. J'aimerais que nous passions la liste en revue au moins une fois ensemble, afin d'être certains que tu comprends tout et que tu n'as aucune question.

Le blond s'alarma à la mention des « mensurations ». Les mensurations de quoi ? Il avait dû poser sa question à voix haute, parce que Isono lui répondit immédiatement.

— Chemises, pantalons, chaussures, tout jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements.

— Sous-vêtements ? répéta Katsuya stupidement et en clignant des yeux pour essayer d'intégrer ce qu'il avait entendu.

Isono savait que c'était une sacrée pilule à avaler, cependant, il se sentait d'humeur malicieuse, au point d'avoir envie de se moquer de son collègue à ses dépens. Il répondit donc avec calme, presque avec nonchalance.

— Oui, le monsieur le directeur ne porte que des boxers 100 % coton, avec des couleurs unies et simples. Noir, bleu marine ou, au pire, n'importe quelle nuance de bleu tant qu'elle n'est pas trop criarde. En fonction de la marque, il porte du M ou du L, mais d'ici quelque temps, tu seras capable de déterminer quelle taille lui convient le mieux. Il aime que le tissu soit doux sur sa peau et il déteste que l'élastique soit trop serré…

— Quooooooi ?!

Le cerveau de Katsuya avait cessé de fonctionner pour de bon. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait craint. Simplement imaginer Seto putain de Kaiba lui demandant que l'élastique de son boxer ne soit pas trop serré, et le tissu… Erk, juste non. _Non_. Pas moyen qu'il réfléchisse à _ça_.

Il saisit une étincelle d'hilarité dans les yeux d'Isono, et comprit que celui-ci se moquait de lui.

— Tu déconnes, c'est ça ? Dis-moi que c'est ça, espèce d'enfoiré ! ordonna-t-il.

Ses joues rendues rouges par l'embarras lui valurent un rire discret de son mentor.

— Dans un certain sens, oui, mais seulement dans la façon dont j'ai présenté les choses. Pour le reste, malheureusement, non. Je crains que ce soit bien ce que tu auras à savoir. Tu ne peux pas deviner par avance ce qui pourrait t'être demandé.

— Sérieusement…

— Oui. Ceci dit, ce ne sont que ses sous-vêtements. Je n'ai encore rien mentionné à propos de la chambre du directeur…

— J'veuxpassavoirmerci !

Imperturbable et sans pitié, le plus âgé des gardes du corps fit, pince-sans-rire :

— Tu n'as pas le choix en la matière. Tu devras connaître tout ce qui concerne monsieur le directeur, même si je dois enfoncer les informations dans ton crâne moi-même. Et ne crois pas que je ne le ferai pas.

Il le ferait sans aucun doute possible. Katsuya déglutit, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il acquiesça enfin, vaincu. Isono poursuivit comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

— Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Katsuya, crois-moi. Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, et le sentiment est partagé. Mais afin de le suivre et de le protéger de la façon la plus professionnelle qui soit, tu devras savoir exactement ce qu'il fait, où, et avec qui, ceci à tout moment, que ce soit pendant le travail, ses repas, lorsqu'il négocie ou quand il a des relations sexuelles. Et tu auras à répondre à chacun de ses besoins en fonction, si jamais il en a.

La partie sur « avoir des relations sexuelles » et « besoins » provoqua un nouveau court-circuit dans son cerveau.

Katsuya avait essayé d'assimiler au mieux l'idée qu'il aurait à espionner la vie de son nouveau patron tel un mec obsédé façon _Big Brother_ , et il y était presque arrivé, jusqu'à ce que cet élément surgisse. Les deux images de Seto Kaiba, le _drama king_ frigide, et du mot « sexe », évoquant un rapport torride et désordonné impliquant un échange de fluides avec quelqu'un d'autre que son propre ego, entrèrent en collision dans la tête de Katsuya et lui donnèrent le vertige. Il avait envie de vomir. Immédiatement, là, sur les chaussures de son mentor. Ou fuir en criant au putain de meurtre. Ou les deux. N'importe quoi pour arrêter de penser à quelque chose d'aussi horrible que Seto Kaiba baisant un être humain de son plein gré et éprouvant du plaisir à le faire.

Son visage se fronça avec dégoût et un sentiment d'horreur teinté de nausée l'envahit. Isono ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas censé être aussi drôle, bien sûr, puisque son protégé aurait à savoir si son employeur se laissait aller à ce genre d'activité, mais l'incrédulité totale de Katsuya et l'aversion évidente que provoquait chez lui cette idée étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter sans réagir.

Isono éclata de rire. Katsuya, cependant, n'était pas aussi amusé.

— Arrête ça, le vieux ! pleurnicha-t-il. J'avais pas besoin de savoir ça ! J'avais pas besoin de savoir qu'il a une vie sexuelle. Maintenant je flippe à mort, merci beaucoup…

Isono cessa de rire et le regarda fixement, au point que Katsuya commença à se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que son mentor n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son âge ?

— À ce que je sache, fit Isono très, très sérieusement, monsieur le directeur n'a pas de vie sexuelle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu emmener qui que ce soit dans sa chambre, ou même embrasser quelqu'un. En fait, il…

— Eeeet voilà, j'écoute plus ! cria-t-il en se couvrant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux avec force.

Isono secoua la tête en souriant. Son protégé était peut-être un homme d'apparence, ayant presque vingt ans, mais en esprit, il était par moments toujours un adolescent. C'était rafraîchissant. Cependant, Katsuya aurait à mûrir pour devenir un vrai garde du corps.

Isono avala une gorgée de son café et attendit que l'autre se calme de lui-même, ce qui arriva plutôt rapidement.

Katsuya n'avait pas imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, qu'il aurait à faire tout ça. Bien sûr, il avait compris que les gardes du corps devaient s'assurer que rien ni personne ne serait, même de loin, dangereux pour son employeur. Par ailleurs, étudier les endroits où Kaiba irait et vérifier le passé des personnes qu'il rencontrerait afin d'être sûr qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de s'en prendre à lui était aussi essentiel. Cependant, aller aussi loin que contrôler si lesdites personnes pourraient lui transmettre une maladie sexuellement transmissible s'il baisait avec elles… Comment dire… _non_.

Il venait juste d'appréhender l'immensité de la tâche à laquelle il aurait à faire face à partir de maintenant. En tant qu'ombre de Kaiba, il aurait à s'informer de tout, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, et réagir au plus infime mouvement. C'était valorisant, en un sens, d'être aussi proche de l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde. C'était aussi terrifiant, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin dans sa vie déjà mouvementée.

 _Mais à présent_ , pensa-t-il avec résignation, _j'ai donné mon accord et signé. Pas moyen que je revienne sur ma parole._

Il retourna lentement à sa position première, s'asseyant avec raideur devant son mentor et prêt à écouter ce qu'il aurait à savoir – probablement par cœur – dans le but d'accomplir sa mission au mieux de ses capacités. Il ravala la bile qui avait remonté le long de sa gorge, et son regard se fixa sur Isono. Celui-ci reposa sa tasse sur la table et se remit à parler.

— Pardonne-moi, Katsuya, dit-il avec un semblant de remords. J'ai conscience que cela fait beaucoup à avaler. Cependant, tu es allé trop loin pour tout arrêter, et je sais que tu surmonteras cela. Avec du temps, tu ne ressentiras plus rien à ce propos.

— Hum, j'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place, mais, au fond… je n'ai plus le choix, maintenant, hein ?

— Ne prends pas les choses ainsi. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Si tu préfères, je peux te laisser les notes que je t'ai préparées et tu peux les lire tranquillement chez toi. Est-ce que ce serait mieux pour toi ?

Katsuya réfléchit à la question, puis secoua la tête.

— Non, je pense que c'est mieux si on en parle ensemble. Comme ça, j'aurai pas envie de dégueuler à chaque ligne. Je viens juste d'apprendre que Kaiba a p'être une sexualité, et je n'ai pas envie d'autres surprises de ce genre.

À nouveau, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines d'Isono.

— Je suppose. Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je promets d'être plus sérieux, maintenant.

— Tu ferais mieux.

— Ceci dit, si tu veux vraiment savoir, et bien que je n'en sois pas à cent pour cent sûr, je dirais que le directeur est asexuel, pour le moment, mais que s'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui l'intéressait…

— Eeeet je pense que je vais aller vomir, là, si ça te dérange pas.

Isono en riait encore plusieurs jours après en repensant à ce moment en particulier. Il appréciait son protégé au point qu'ils auraient pu être bons amis. Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Note :** désolée pour le temps qu'a pris la traduction. Ce chapitre était plus long que les autres, et comme il y a eu pas mal de travaux chez moi, j'ai un peu tardé._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le manoir Kaiba était imposant et, bien qu'il y soit déjà allé deux fois, Katsuya se sentait malgré tout mal à l'aise en approchant de la bâtisse monstrueuse. Après tout, il ne gardait pas de très bons souvenirs de l'endroit, ne serait-ce qu'avec la fois où Mokuba avait essayé de les empoisonner lui et ses amis, au cours d'un jeu de manipulation malsain. Sans l'intervention de l'autre Yûgi, ils boufferaient les pissenlits par la racine.

De nombreuses années riches en péripéties s'étaient écoulées depuis. Cependant, même si les Kaiba s'étaient assagis à un certain degré, et même si Mokuba s'était lié d'amitié avec eux, montrant ainsi un côté adorable qui ne demandait qu'à être encouragé, le blond pouvait toujours sentir un frisson lui descendre le long du dos à la vue des grilles en fer forgé noir du manoir. Il était le genre de personne à pardonner, oui, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour oublier tout ce qui s'était produit. C'était une question d'instinct de survie, et son esprit devait négocier avec cet instinct pour éviter qu'il ne se sauve le plus loin possible de cet environnement terrifiant. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de trouver des squelettes dans l'un des placards, ou même un putain de vampire endormi dans l'une des chambres – en incluant Kaiba, bien sûr.

Isono était assis juste à côté de lui, dans la toute nouvelle voiture de fonction qu'il avait choisie au garage quelques jours plus tôt. Alors que Katsuya conduisait, son mentor regardait droit devant lui tout en lui posant des questions au hasard, pour vérifier s'il avait effectivement bien appris ses leçons sur l'aîné des Kaiba.

— Comment aime-t-il son café ?

— Fort, noir, presque uniquement composé de grains de café moulus, avec peu d'eau.

— C'est ça. Son déjeuner favori ?

— À part rien du tout, il peut accepter une simple salade ou un sandwich au poulet, ou tout ce qui est facile et rapide à manger. Uniquement des produits frais, pas de merde industrielle.

— Correct. Si quelqu'un appelle et que tu dois répondre ?

— La réponse générale est de dire que Monsieur le Directeur est occupé, et de prendre en note le message s'il y en a un. Si ce sont des connards insistants, j'ai le droit de leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, en des termes plus aimables. Si c'est urgent, urgent façon « Mokuba a été kidnappé », je pars sur-le-champ et je préviens Monsieur le Directeur en chemin, de façon concise et sans ambages.

— Bien. Maintenant, en voici une plus difficile : que fais-tu si Monsieur le Directeur a un rendez-vous ou un événement imprévu ?

— Je vérifie l'itinéraire et le lieu où se déroulera la chose immédiatement, et je m'occupe des arrangements tels que le transport ou les mesures de sécurité applicables sur-le-champ, ainsi que des détails comme les vêtements, les escortes, et cetera, en fonction de ce que requiert la partie hôte. Et, bien sûr, vérifier le passé des gens impliqués est nécessaire dans tous les cas de figure.

— Comment vérifies-tu leur passé ?

— Je parcours les certificats officiels, ainsi que les articles, les études, les archives des journaux, et bien sûr je demande des recherches approfondies par des agents compétents dès que je l'estime nécessaire. Le numéro est enregistré sous le nom Inugami Deku dans mon téléphone.

— Hum. Quel genre d'escorte préfère-t-il ?

Pour participer à certains galas et réceptions les plus publicisés, le jeune PDG réclamait souvent les services d'escortes pour apparaître moins comme un rocher impotent et plus comme quelqu'un de sociable auprès de ses associés et partenaires d'affaires. C'était une corvée qu'il s'imposait pour le bien de son entreprise, et c'était à l'employé en qui il accordait le plus de confiance de s'assurer que celle-ci soit la moins désagréable possible. En d'autres termes, les filles sélectionnées pour la tâche difficile d'être à ses côtés – mais toujours à une certaine distance, sa tolérance étant ce qu'elle était – avaient à correspondre à une longue liste de critères, avant qu'elles puissent mettre le pied sur le sol sacré qu'était le cercle de Kaiba.

— Il accepte seulement celles qui se la ferment et sourient comme il se doit, répondit Katsuya avec un rictus. C'est typique de Kaiba, de réclamer des poupées silencieuses qu'il peut promener et montrer tout en parlant business. Aucun doute que les heureuses élues consentent à tout avec de grands yeux rêveurs, et voient ça comme une chance d'essayer de faire fondre le roi des glaces pour qu'il les épouse. Pauvres choses dénuées de bon sens. Si seulement elles savaient…

— C'est cela. Et si l'escorte sort du rôle qu'on lui a attribué ? demanda Isono.

— Je suis responsable d'elle, donc j'aurai à lui expliquer, par tous les moyens possibles et dans le strict respect de la loi si je le peux, où est sa place.

Il avait eu quelques difficultés avec cet aspect de son travail, et avait dû l'apprendre par cœur. Pour lui, tout être humain, peu importe son genre, devait être traité avec tact et respect quand il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible – à moins que son nom ne soit Yami Marik, Yami Bakura ou Monsieur trou-du-cul-d-actionnaire ; ces connards-là méritaient de pourrir dans la fosse la plus profonde des enfers. Mais chaque mot de Seto Kaiba avait valeur de loi. Malgré tout, il s'était fait une note mentale de ne pas blesser les sentiments de la fille, aussi irraisonnable et vénale soit-elle.

La voiture fit le tour du manoir jusqu'à la porte du sous-sol, à l'arrière.

— Si un invité te dit des choses désagréables ?

— Je le remercie de sa gentillesse.

— Si Monsieur le Directeur te donne le droit de répliquer ?

— Je leur apprends le respect avec mon sourire le plus lumineux.

Il n'avait aucun problème avec ce point-là. Il l'avait déjà fait lors de son premier jour de travail, et il serait heureux de le refaire à la première occasion. Il était certain que Kaiba serait plus qu'enclin à créer quelques opportunités pour lui, juste pour le plaisir tordu de le voir menacer des cons. Quel salaud.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le sous-sol gigantesque du manoir, et Katsuya chercha un endroit où se garer correctement. Isono ne lui avait pas indiqué une place spécifique, alors il en choisit une à côté d'une voiture d'un blanc immaculé portant les logos de KC sur l'ensemble de sa carrosserie. Peut-être était-elle utilisée par les employés de la maison, quand ils avaient à faire des courses pour leur employeur ?

— Bien. Dans le cas d'une urgence de type « Mokuba a été kidnappé » ? demanda inlassablement son mentor, alors qu'il se garait en marche arrière.

Le kidnapping de Mokuba était le problème le plus sérieux qui pouvait se poser. Un code rouge. Le début de l'Apocalypse. Le roi des glaces Kaiba se transformant en guerrier berserk en une poignée de secondes, le marteau sanglant de la justice et un fusil d'assaut dans chaque main.

— Tu seras sur l'affaire, bien sûr, répondit-il sans difficulté, mais je viendrai en renfort. Mokuba est la priorité, quel qu'en soit le prix.

— C'est exact. Maintenant, la plus difficile de toutes les questions : disons que Monsieur le Directeur souhaite avoir des relations sexuelles. Que fais-tu ?

— Je vérifie qu'il n'est ni drogué ni malade, discrètement.

Cette partie était évidente. Un Seto Kaiba lubrique était une vision assez étrange pour susciter la suspicion. Seto Kaiba n'avait sûrement jamais prêté attention au sexe ailleurs que dans le cadre d'un cours de biologie, du moins s'il s'y était un jour rendu.

— Puis, une fois qu'il est évident qu'il n'a pas perdu la tête, je lui offre différentes options : liaison sans lendemain, escorte…

— Et s'il te demande à toi spécifiquement ?

La première réaction de Katsuya fut de s'étrangler dans sa propre salive et de proférer des insultes, tout en écrasant la pédale de frein de son pied. La voiture stoppa brutalement dans une légère secousse, mais Isono ne s'en préoccupa guère. Il avait noté que ce sujet particulier déclenchait des réponses intéressantes chez son protégé, et il aimait le taquiner là-dessus.

Par ailleurs, quand l'alcool entrait en interaction avec leur employeur, des choses étranges pouvaient arriver, et un tel scénario était malgré tout de l'ordre du possible, bien que Kaiba ne fût que très rarement ivre, et ne l'eût jamais été au point critique où il témoignerait d'un évident intérêt sexuel pour qui que ce soit – dragon blanc aux yeux bleus non inclus, puisqu'il était question d'humain dans ce cas précis. Alors, mieux valait questionner le jeune Jônouchi à ce sujet.

— Bon sang, Isono, c'est même plus drôle !

— Pour moi, ça l'est.

 _Et je pense que je pourrais m'attendre à des réactions similaires de la part du directeur, si j'avais l'occasion d'essayer_ , pensa Isono bien qu'il gardât cela pour lui-même.

Le blond finit par fléchir.

— Bien, je vais répondre. Disons qu'il veut… veut… eurk, peu importe. Si nous ne sommes pas tous morts parce que le ciel se sera fissuré et nous sera tombé dessus, je dirais que je vérifierai par deux fois qu'il n'a pas pris de drogue et qu'il n'est pas malade, ensuite j'essayerai de le raisonner malgré son cerveau grillé. Parce qu'il est juste impossible que Kaiba me demande ouvertement ça à moi plutôt qu'à un autre, alors peut-être qu'il aura assez de bon sens quelque part en lui pour s'empêcher d'abattre sa fierté avec un bazooka métaphorique.

— Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Euh… Je l'assomme, je le porte jusqu'à son lit, je m'assure qu'il ne va pas s'étouffer dans son propre vomi, je le borde, et je vais me passer les oreilles sous la javel et me faire moine.

Isono ricana. Jônouchi avait l'art des mélodrames.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du dévouement, Katsuya, le taquina-t-il avec un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux.

— Du dévouement ?

Le blond resta bouche bée devant son mentor.

— Tu appelles me prostituer à mon employeur, du dévouement ?

— Tu as raison, j'ai fait une erreur.

Isono marqua une pause.

— J'appelle cela un honneur. Personne d'autre n'aurait réussi à susciter son intérêt, à part toi. Le directeur serait mûr, prêt pour…

— Argh ! Beurk !

Si la voiture avait été plus légère que quelques tonnes, elle aurait bondi au-dessus du sol et se serait retournée sur le toit rien que par la force du sursaut de Katsuya. Heureusement, elle ne le fit pas. Son siège, cependant, bascula en arrière, et le pauvre apprenti se retrouva sur le dos, un Isono riant à gorge déployée juste à côté de lui.

— Isono ! cria-t-il. J'veux pas être flippé à vie, merci beaucoup. Erk, dire que j'dois bientôt commencer le travail, avec ça dans la tête…

— Eh bien, je pense que tu auras besoin de cette image particulière à l'esprit, en fait, si tu souhaites survivre à cette journée. Garde à l'esprit que Monsieur le Directeur peut-être rusé, plus encore que I-Kaiba, quand il s'agit de faire de la vie des gens un enfer.

— Ouais, ouais, acquiesça le blond avant de se rasseoir correctement et de lisser son costume. Je sais. En parlant d'I-Kaiba, qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre de…

— Langage, Katsuya. Nous sommes au travail, ici.

— Ok, ok, bon sang. Je disais, que vas-tu faire avec I-Kaiba, maintenant ? Tu vas le… le… ?

Il ne voulait pas dire « effacer » ou « supprimer », parce que pour lui, cela reviendrait à tuer l'IA. Il savait bien que I-Kaiba était un être artificiel, programmé et tout, et pas un véritable être humain, mais tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait accepter que son mentor le détruise, même s'il avait été créé via un ordinateur et ne possédait pas de corps. Par ailleurs, I-Kaiba était une reproduction de l'esprit de Seto Kaiba et de ses réactions, donc techniquement, il était aussi humain que le PDG pouvait l'être. Et si le blond était honnête envers lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il avait commencé à apprécier son ancien tourmenteur, sans qui il n'aurait pas été capable de devenir un des employés de KC.

C'était étrange, vraiment, que Katsuya considère une IA, une copie digitale d'un homme, meilleure que l'original en tant que personne. C'était peut-être parce que I-Kaiba n'était pas responsable de l'esprit infect de son modèle, et parce que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait de la vie lycéenne du blond un cauchemar. Ou c'était peut-être en raison de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée, même s'il avait été créé pour cette seule raison. Dans tous les cas, pour Katsuya, I-Kaiba possédait une personnalité et _était_ une personne capable de pensées, alors l'effacer était aussi cruel que d'assassiner un être sensible.

Isono voyait bien où son protégé voulait en venir, et lui répondit avec sincérité.

— Je ne sais pas. Sur un plan pratique, ce serait dommage de détruire des heures de travail. Sur un plan humaniste, eh bien… Je lui ai donné accès au réseau de KaibaCorp et je l'ai créé en utilisant une technologie quantique très avancée, alors il pourrait fort bien éviter sa destruction s'il le désirait.

— Donc tu me dis que tu as donné naissance à un être digital doué d'intelligence, et qu'il pourrait choisir de vivre ou de mourir ? Il pourrait être une vraie personne.

— Oui, pour parler simplement. Mais tel que je l'ai programmé, il n'aura jamais la possibilité de nuire à l'entreprise ou à ses employés, sauf pour des raisons de sécurité, et cela malgré tous les améliorations et changements qu'il pourrait apporter à lui-même. Et, par ailleurs, j'ai défini ce que « raisons de sécurité » signifie.

— Tu lui as donné ton sens moral, alors, déduisit Katsuya avec un rictus, qu'Isono imita.

— En effet. Nous n'aimerions pas avoir une IA folle prête à détruire le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je doute que cela puisse arriver avec I-Kaiba, puisqu'il est tout à fait capable de voir vers où un tel scénario conduirait. Et crois-le ou pas, il possède un certain respect pour l'humanité. Ou juste pour moi, ce qui revient au même. À ce propos, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, récemment. Il voulait savoir où tu en étais après l'entraînement intensif qu'il t'a fait subir, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas que ses efforts aient été pour rien. Il avait l'air satisfait de savoir que tu as réussi le premier test, mais il souhaite t'observer. Pour cette raison, je voudrais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour qu'il se télécharge sur ton téléphone de service, et qu'il remplace son OS. Ton téléphone fonctionnerait comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il aurait la possibilité de te suivre de près. Pour des raisons professionnelles, évidemment. Cela te dérangerait ?

Katsuya se mit à réfléchir. Un second Kaiba, entièrement digital, sur le portable fourni par l'entreprise, en plus de celui véritable avec lequel il aurait à vivre au travail dix-sept heures par jour ? Ouais, pourquoi pas, du moment qu'il se retrouvait toujours seul dans sa salle de bain et au lit. Être surveillé par la version numérique de Kaiba pendant qu'il serait assis sur les toilettes ou en train de chanter sous la douche était bien trop perturbant, et il était sûr que l'IA n'essayerait jamais. Il l'espérait, du moins. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait être plus exposé qu'il ne l'était déjà au style Kaiba, comme il tendait à l'appeler désormais, et connaissant I-Kaiba, il doutait qu'il ait sérieusement envisagé d'être refusé, de toute manière.

À ce stade, le blond était certain que le contrat qu'il avait signé était un pacte avec le Diable, et que cela l'avait conduit à atterrir dans une dimension parallèle où tout gravitait autour de Seto Kaiba. Il ne deviendrait pas un pion lobotomisé s'il restait prudent, mais il supposait qu'il avait des concessions à faire. Mieux valait s'y habituer, même si l'ancien yankee en lui promettait de se venger un jour. Et comme il l'avait auparavant pensé, I-Kaiba n'était pas Kaiba. Il avait donc le maigre espoir de s'entendre avec l'IA. Peut-être. Autrement, il aurait à exorciser son téléphone.

Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, avec un hochement de tête en guise d'acquiescement à l'adresse de son mentor, et sortit du véhicule. Si l'IA agissait en _Big Brother_ avec lui, il pourrait toujours se débarrasser de tout matériel électronique dans son appartement. Ou il pourrait devenir pour de bon un moine vivant en ermite sur sa montagne, loin, très loin de toute civilisation. Il y avait toujours une solution.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, son smartphone de fonction – un modèle neuf, customisé par KC, qu'il avait obtenu avec la voiture et qui valait plus que sa vie – bipa et s'alluma sur l'écran de chargement.

 _Il n'a pas perdu son temps_ , songea Katsuya alors qu'il observait la barre de chargement se remplir rapidement, effaçant l'ancien système d'exploitation de KC. Une fois l'installation achevée, l'écran montra son bureau avec ses apps au même emplacement, là où il les avait mises avant que l'IA n'entre dans le téléphone. La seule différence était les lignes d'un blanc tirant sur le bleu en fond d'écran, et le message qui s'ouvrit en pop-up disant :

 **Merci de m'avoir accepté, cabot. Maintenant tu as tout intérêt à ne pas ruiner ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je ferai des ajustements pendant que tu seras occupé. Nous parlerons plus tard.**

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Katsuya n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il souffla avec agacement et rangea dans sa poche son téléphone. L'IA allait faire comme chez elle, et c'était comme obtenir un nouvel animal de compagnie. Non, correction. Ce n'était pas un animal de compagnie, c'était plus dangereux, comme un colocataire omniscient doté d'une langue acérée et d'un ego stratosphérique.

Isono vint vers lui, son propre téléphone affichant lui aussi du texte.

— Il semble satisfait, commenta-t-il. Il vient de me dire qu'il s'est installé.

— Ouais, j'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter.

— Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas le cas. Fais-moi confiance.

— Quand est-ce que je ne le fais pas ? Par contre, poursuivit Katsuya dans une soudaine prise de conscience, est-ce que notre boss est au courant de son existence ?

Le silence lui donna la réponse négative à laquelle il s'attendait. Son mentor soupira.

— J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir pris le risque de tout lui dire d'un seul coup. Apprendre que tu deviendrais son garde du corps était déjà beaucoup, et lui mentionner l'existence d'une IA, avec son apparence et sa personnalité, ayant pour but de t'entraîner, ç'aurait été un peu trop. Alors…

Était-il en train de parler d'un adulte ou d'un enfant capricieux ? Le bleu grogna.

— Formidable, maintenant je dois cacher des choses à Kaiba, le putain d'œil de lynx. Traverser un champ de mines serait bien moins dangereux.

Isono ricana. Il ne pouvait prétendre le contraire.

Les deux hommes empruntèrent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage du manoir, puis se séparèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent le second étage. Le plus âgé gagna la chambre de Mokuba, tandis que Katsuya se rendit jusqu'à la porte de Kaiba, devant laquelle il dut attendre. Le brun lui avait expressément interdit d'entrer. Peut-être pensait-il, dans sa vision fantaisiste assimilant Katsuya à un chien, que ses meubles et son sol luxueux seraient souillés par des pattes et des poils blonds marqués par la malédiction de la pauvreté. Ou peut-être qu'il était prude et ne pouvait imaginer être vu en boxer par l'ancien bouc émissaire du lycée. Ce qui était ironique, puisque Jônouchi savait tout desdits boxers. Désormais, seul un Kaiba nu et aguicheur pourrait l'affecter.

 _Je suis un professionnel. Je suis pas intimidé par les boxers. Même avec le compte en banque dedans… Non, les comptes en banque ne portent pas de boxers. Ils n'ont pas de jambes._

Il ricana à sa pauvre blague bien malgré lui, et manqua presque le clic discret de la poignée de porte, ainsi que le murmure des gonds lorsqu'ils bougèrent.

— Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, que tu aboies assez fort pour me déranger sous la douche, cabot ?

 _D'accord, il n'est pas si prude._

Le PDG avait ouvert la porte en n'étant vêtu que d'un peignoir, les cheveux encore tout humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Son corps irradiait de chaleur, suggérant qu'il avait utilisé de l'eau brûlante, mais ses yeux d'un bleu glacé le firent frissonner. Ils le fusillaient du regard comme si sa seule existence représentait un affront.

Le blond se souvint de ses bonnes manières et s'inclina bien bas. Le mouvement lui permit de ne plus avoir à soutenir le regard de son employeur.

— Pardonnez-moi, Kaiba-sama, fit-il aussi formellement qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'avait rien de plus à dire. Se justifier ne l'aiderait pas et aggraverait sa situation. Le reniflement irrité qu'il reçut en réponse lui confirma que son employeur s'était levé du mauvais pied. Mais, d'un autre côté, quand n'était-ce pas le cas ?

— Tu attends là, je serai prêt dans quelques minutes.

Et sur ces mots, Kaiba lui claqua la porte au nez.

Soupirant, Katsuya retourna à sa position première, juste devant la porte, et se demanda ce que le brun pourrait lui faire subir ce jour-là. Des insultes, oui, mais ensuite ? Des courses stupides ? De quoi s'agirait-il ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il comprendrait bien vite à quel point cet homme pouvait être cruel. Il était la cible parfaite de ses caprices et il ne pouvait que les recevoir à bras ouverts. Il avait accepté son malheureux destin le jour où il avait signé.

Il songea distraitement que, quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait pété les plombs à la simple idée que Kaiba puisse l'insulter. Là, la chose paraissait étrangement normale. Ordinaire, même. Sa vie quotidienne en tant qu'employé de KC consisterait à être insulté et provoqué tous les jours, de toute manière, jusqu'au jour miraculeux où le PDG en serait fatigué ou le jugerait digne de son royal respect. Ce n'était pas le pire qui pourrait lui arriver. C'était même le contraire. Malgré tout, c'était une perspective bien triste, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement avec son employeur.

Comme s'il l'avait invoqué par ses pensées fatalistes, Kaiba se montra enfin, son manteau habituel encadrant son imposante présence. Une aura lugubre entourait le PDG alors qu'il passait devant Katsuya et descendait le corridor jusqu'au premier étage. Il n'adressa pas le moindre regard à son employé et marcha droit devant lui, tandis que le blond se dépêchait de le suivre. Le mur de lambris sans fin s'étirait jusqu'au palier du grand escalier, et seul l'écho de leurs chaussures sur le sol ciré se faisait entendre. Avoir un moment pour respirer avant de débuter sa journée était un soulagement en soi, pour le jeune garde du corps. Enfin, peut-être.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cuisine, où une pile de journaux attendait Kaiba. Il s'installa sur un tabouret de bar, prit le premier journal et l'ouvrit. Katsuya s'empressa aussitôt de préparer la cafetière. Il supposait que l'absence de quoi que ce soit à manger ou à boire était un premier test, et il préférait être réprimandé pour avoir préparé quelque chose, qu'être viré pour n'avoir rien fait. Il était probable qu'on lui demanderait de faire toutes les corvées possibles et imaginables.

Le blond commença à naviguer entre les équipements et les ustensiles afin de produire une tasse de café noir et chaud, comme son employeur l'aimait. Isono lui avait fort heureusement donné un plan de la maison et indiqué tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans chacune de ses pièces. Il avait appris tout cela par cœur, pour éviter de se ridiculiser en cherchant le moulin à café et les cuillères. Il se sentait plus ou moins à l'aise dans cette tâche, puisqu'il avait travaillé dans divers endroits en tant que cuisinier et serveur. Aussi se mut-il rapidement et silencieusement. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas les brefs coups d'œil furieux que Seto lui envoyait en l'observant.

Il récupéra une poêle à frire dans un placard, deux œufs et du bacon dans le réfrigérateur, et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner continental. Kaiba ne toucherait sans doute pas à ce qu'il préparerait, mais il ne voyait rien de prêt pour Mokuba et il était certain que l'adolescent ferait bientôt irruption dans la cuisine, affamé et assoiffé. Il supposait que c'était à lui de nourrir le garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Kaiba arriva effectivement avec Isono, discutant joyeusement alors que l'autre lui répondait par monosyllabes ou acquiesçait de temps en temps. Son frère le salua et prit un autre journal, concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Katsuya se tourna vers Mokuba et s'inclina avec une formule courte, mais respectueuse, avant de terminer deux assiettes accompagnées d'un jus de fruits fraîchement pressé et d'un café fumant. Mokuba s'illumina de joie et sauta sur le tabouret de bar tout en prenant son plat.

— Ouah, Jônouchi, je suis tellement content de te voir ! Et tellement content que nii-sama ait accepté de te garder. Ce sera bien plus vivant avec toi dans les parages. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, Isono.

L'aîné du binôme de gardes du corps s'inclina rapidement.

— Vous ne me manquez pas de respect, monsieur Kaiba. J'admets que la jeunesse de Jônouchi puisse vous être plus attrayante que mon grand âge.

— Hé ? Depuis quand tu es vieux ? Non, Jônouchi est mon ami, et je suis super heureux à l'idée qu'il travaillera avec moi. Ça sera tellement fun !

Alors que le blond servait son café à Seto, ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement.

— Bien que je m'inquiète que tu considères une bande de nerds et de rats d'égouts comme tes amis, je n'y prêterai pas attention dans l'immédiat. Cependant, j'aimerais te rappeler que je ne l'ai toujours pas approuvé. Il est encore là, oui, et c'est un véritable miracle, que le ciel m'en soit témoin, mais l'éventualité qu'il te protège un jour dépendra de sa réelle compétence. Et il aura à la prouver. J'éviterai d'en attendre trop, toutefois. Personne ne peut considérer un singe bien dressé comme un humain, tant que celui-ci n'a pas prouvé que ses talents vont plus loin que me lécher le cul et tenir un fusil.

 _Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas littéral pour le léchage de cul_ , pensa Katsuya tout en restant impassible et en reculant. _Ou_ _Isono ne me lâchera plus avec ça_.

Au lieu de cela, il ajouta :

— Monsieur le Directeur a raison, Monsieur Kaiba. Je vais devoir prouver ma valeur et mon efficacité, car vous protéger est la tâche la plus importante que l'on puisse me confier. Je suis prêt à tout pour vous protéger, et c'est exactement ce que j'espère montrer à monsieur le directeur. En attendant, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir me permettre ni familiarité ni laxisme en votre présence, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur le Directeur m'en donne l'autorisation. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses pour le trouble que cela pourrait vous causer.

Mokuba resta bouche bée un instant, sidéré par la politesse du blond, si différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude d'entendre. Le plus âgé des Kaiba, pour sa part, prit son mug et huma la boisson qui lui avait été servie avant d'y tremper les lèvres avec réserve. Satisfait par le goût, il en prit une gorgée et laissa la saveur amère de son nectar favori submerger ses papilles gustatives.

 _Il sera prêt à tout, dit-il,_ songea le PDG, une idée se formant dans son esprit. _Bien, alors je serai ravi de voir ça par moi-même._

* * *

Les baies vitrées de la tour KC reflétaient la lumière artificielle des lampadaires et de ses propres spots, rendant le bâtiment aussi imposant de nuit que de jour. À son sommet, Kaiba était en train de martyriser frénétiquement le clavier de son ordinateur. Il était presque dix-neuf heures, mais le PDG ne rentrerait pas chez lui avant longtemps. Il avait bien trop de travail à terminer. Malgré tout, il jetait de temps à autre un regard à l'horloge digitale affichée en bas à droite de son écran, vérifiant le passage du temps avec précision.

 _Encore dix minutes._

Il était seul dans son bureau, où régnait un silence de mort mis à part le bruit émis par les touches de son clavier. Le brouhaha de la ville n'atteignait pas le sanctuaire de son bureau, et il était reconnaissant de cette paix studieuse dont il bénéficiait. Pas d'appels de la part de sangsues irritantes, pas de problèmes techniques, pas d'idiots faisant irruption. Il était seul, et c'était formidable.

 _Encore huit minutes._

Non sans un rictus, il poursuivit sa programmation.

Jônouchi allait échouer, et Seto s'en réjouissait d'avance. Dans huit minutes, il pourrait montrer au cabot stupide à quel point il était inférieur, et l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise en devenant un employé de KaibaCorp. Ce serait divertissant à voir.

 _Encore six minutes._

Tout à coup, une porte cliqueta bruyamment non loin, derrière celle de son bureau. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son secrétaire, alors que celle-ci n'était pas présente. Kaiba lui avait donné un peu de temps libre, confiant à son nouveau garde du corps tous les appels redirigés et les tâches en cours, en plus de la course importante qu'il lui avait demandée une heure auparavant. Cela signifiait que le blond revenait plus tôt que prévu.

 _Déjà prêt à renoncer ?_

On toqua à la porte, brisant le silence. Kaiba cacha son rictus triomphant et se contenta d'un « entrez » bref.

Cependant, il perdit tout désir de sourire quand Jônouchi entra avec un grand sac en papier dans une main, une liasse de documents proprement arrangés dans l'autre.

— Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il d'un ton neutre, voici votre commande.

Il plaça le sac sur un coin du bureau de Seto, puis la pile de documents à côté de son ordinateur.

— Le département financier vient tout juste de nous communiquer les résultats des ventes promotionnelles du mois dernier. Je leur ai aussi réclamé leur rapport concernant le festival à venir à Kaiba Land, ainsi que le budget mis à jour. Ils me les ont promis pour demain après-midi.

— Ce sera trop tard, grogna Kaiba avec distraction.

Jônouchi acquiesça.

— Je suis d'accord, et c'est pourquoi je leur ai demandé qu'ils soient apportés à votre bureau à la première heure demain. Je les ai prévenus tôt, donc ils devraient être dans les temps.

Le brun ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait entendu la réponse de son employé. Il aurait dû être satisfait de voir que le cabot se montrait finalement utile à quelque chose, mais il était plus intéressé par la façon dont le blond avait réussi à obtenir ce qui se trouvait dans le sac.

Le sac en question était en papier d'un noir uniforme, avec un fond en carton. Cependant, Seto trouva à l'intérieur un plat soigneusement présenté, et recouvert par une cloche en métal. Une étiquette affichait le nom élégant d'un des restaurants français les plus populaires de Domino, La Fleur de Lys. Seuls les gros bonnets s'y rendaient, et les réservations devaient être passées un an à l'avance. Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils ne faisaient jamais de plat à emporter.

Seto avait commandé le plus cher des repas à quatre services qu'ils avaient à offrir. Celui-ci incluait un plat de fromages français affinés dans les caves ancestrales de Roquefort, avant d'être expédiés jusqu'au Japon dans des containers prévus à cet effet. Rien que cela coûtait un tarif à trois chiffres et avait fait la réputation de l'établissement. Il avait envoyé son employé et réclamé de celui-ci que la course soit accomplie en une heure, sans la moindre indication sur la façon dont celle-ci devait être payée ou s'il était même possible de l'accomplir. Il avait été certain que la mission serait impossible à remplir au final.

Malgré tout il était là, avec un repas sentant délicieusement bon posé juste sur son bureau. Il voulait demander comment le blond avait réussi, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il grommela discrètement et adressa un geste dédaigneux à Jônouchi.

— Je n'en attends pas moins d'eux. Apporte-moi du café, maintenant. J'ai fini la dernière tasse il y a longtemps.

Il vit le blond hésiter un instant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent cruellement.

— Quoi ? Tu pensais rentrer chez toi aussi tôt ? Ce serait imprudent de me laisser seul et sans défense pendant que tu dors, non ?

Son employé se figea, puis acquiesça.

— Oui, Kaiba-sama.

— Et tu es plus professionnel que cela, j'espère.

— Oui, Kaiba-sama.

— C'est ce que je pensais.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

— Donc tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que je décide de rentrer. Tu peux attendre quelque part par là, fit-il tout en pointant vaguement derrière lui. Ne parle pas à moins que je te le demande, ne fais rien que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à faire au préalable, et ne va nulle part à moins que je t'en aie donné la permission. Maintenant, arrête de m'ennuyer, j'ai du travail.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Jônouchi et retourna à ses lignes de code. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le blond aller jusqu'à la kitchenette pour faire du café, et il l'oublia rapidement une fois concentré sur la succession de lignes qu'il vérifiait.

Il ne toucha pas à son repas. Pour Katsuya, celui-ci deviendrait le symbole de quarante heures de torture.


End file.
